


Split End Special :  My Sweet Nun

by Ryuzato



Series: Oh Sweet Nun [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Personalities, Object Penetration, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Same Universe as Split Ends. The events took place during the time Nun Kyo is with Atsushi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi,  
> this is a special episodes of Split Ends  
> enjoy  
> This chapter goes with this http://thepsychodraws.tumblr.com/post/157148399946/okaerinasai-papa

This soft…warm bed. The ones we had love before, well we made love all over the place. The counters, the couch, the bathtub.

Made love. Is that how he feels like? At least to me it feels like that. His caress, his soft palm as he touch my face whispering ‘’Oh my sweet Nun’’…is that love?  
It feels like it. 

I sit on the bed again, slowly touching myself while waiting for him to come home. Acchan…I love the way you play with me. I love how rough you are with me. You never complained and I would always listen to you. Even when you tug my collars hard or bind me too tight. I love every single thing you do.

‘’Ahh…’’ I’m getting hard again just thinking about you. Your sly smile and that penetrating gaze.  
I reach underneath the bed for his toys, one of his dildos that I love to use just because it taste of him. I lick it a bit before moistening it with my mouth, my tongue plays it around like it was his…his manhood.

Emm…do you really love me, Papa?

Slowly I stroke myself a bit, placing the dildo near my hole. I lie back down on the bed and reach for his pillow.  
Ahh that smell, his sweet smell hits me as I kiss the pillow slowly. I let the tip of the toy fondle with my entrance as I moan slowly. 

Papa…when you’re coming back?

I remember the first time I saw him. How I love him already. His gaze when I switch in front of him. Even with a collar on his neck he still dominates me and he does so every time, not giving me the chance at all. It was a long dirty night and I love every second of it. I wanted more, more of him.

The dildo reaches in inside me and slowly I synchronise it with my stroking. I bit the pillow harder and pant as I keep thinking of him…Slut, whore, bitch. That’s what he call me, I don’t like it much but his smile as he calls the vulgarity out of me always makes me tumble back to him.Was it love when he tug my hair hard? Was it love when he whips my back and scratch my chest? 

It is to me.

‘’Papa…’’ I moan louder as the toy reach deeper inside me. Oh, how I wish it’s you instead of this… plastic thing. I want your warmth, your touches; I want to see your face.

My sweet Nun, that’s what you call me. But I wasn’t so sweet was I? I mess up with the others. I fuck them up instead, hurt them…wounded them even though…

Toshiya  
Toshiya came back for me…  
Oh, My Little Pup.  
Why did you come? Why didn’t you, stop? Do you like it when I hurt you?  
The others would shun away, run or avoid me altogether.  
Why don't you Toshiya?

‘’Ahhn!’’ The toy reaches deep in me, teasing my prostate.I can’t come…no, I need Acchan…I want him. I want him in me.

Where are you Papa?  
I moan louder as I try to finish myself up but I can’t. The feelings are building and I want them to be out.  
The slight door creak hits my ear and I tilt my head to the side. The familiar body slowly walks in and smiles as he looks at my filthy self.

‘’Okaerinasai, Papa~’’

 

END


	2. Mirror, mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it that I love so much about this look? I couldn't even tell. It has its ways of setting fire to anybody that gaze upon me.

Slowly I feel the leather, brushing against my skin, the sleek and shine. What is it about this outfit that is just…sinful yet every time I took over this body the only thing that fills me up is lust. Slowly I lift the hem of the skirt, teasing myself as I look in the mirror, my black veil sways lightly as I reach my hardened member, aroused just by looking at myself.  
Hooded red eyelids, the red lips of mine, I tug my collar lightly as I moan. Papa isn’t home yet and how I just long for him. I thrill others before, every night I would trap them in my bedroom sometimes in their own homes. Awakening their fantasy and perverting their minds with my charm. Ah, there’s something about this look alright, that seems to drive everybody crazy.   
I move my hips a little as I stroke myself slowly. My lips parted, gasping. My other hand traces my own body, slowly rocking to the melody that isn’t heard. My gloved hand reaches my testicles, giving it a light squeeze. My languid face crimson red. This is wrong and I know it. But yet every time I slip in this headdress and leather gloves it just feels so right.   
A pair of hands reaches my back, slowly grasping and hugging my chest. Papa’s voice reaches my ear.

‘’ enjoying yourself I see’’.He traces my hand and slips into my skirt, replacing my own with his as he massages me slowly. I moan out his name slowly.

‘’Do you love looking at yourself like this?’’ He asked me slowly. I nod eagerly as I trace his hands. The black nails slowly claw in my chest, his hardened member pressed against me. 

‘’Oh Papa…’’ I rock my hips against his touch, slowly fucking his hand. His hair reaches my face as I try to kiss him. Atsushi bit my lip slowly, smiling with his piercing gaze. ‘’Oh I need you Papa…fuck me already.’’

With that, he reached my hole and slowly plays with it. I let out a whimper as I look back in the mirror. How perverted. My member clearly apparent through the skirt as he penetrates me with his fingers. One…two… spreading my inside wide for him. There was no lube, only his bare fingers roughly going in me. Such pain, such pleasure running through me. He lifts the rest of skirt and presses his throbbing member against my hole, not in yet just teasing me with the sheer hardness of it.

His hands trace my face, teasing my lips with his fingers. I take it in and suck eagerly, so determine to get it wet. He reaches in a little deeper, feeling my tongue and cheek from the inside. I hold on to his hand, keeping it there in my mouth as I taste it.Ah, I love it, his nails playing around my mouth. Papa takes them out after he’s satisfied, rubbing his wet fingers around my hole and his manhood, giving a few good strokes before penetrating me.  
The force lunge me forward, making me hold on against the shiny mirror as he pounds against me. Gasping, grunting, moaning fills his empty house and he tries to get in deeper.

‘’Look at you, so sinful. ‘’ I could feel my precum leaking, streaming down my leather pants as I enjoy myself with the pain. Papa holds on to my hips as he said bad things about me, I could only moan in reply as I watch myself getting fuck. 

What a sight, my legs shaking as I move, trying to hold on as his throbbing length going in and out. My powdered face streaming with sweat, cheeks red as the lipstick I’m wearing. I don’t even need to stroke myself, the sheer pleasure is enough for me. What would the others think of me when they see me like this? It was always me dominating them in bed. Always me fucking their hole. They probably love it, I could imagine them stroking themselves if they see me like this. Atsushi’s seed fills me up as we both reach our bliss. Oh the noises that came out of me, it’s enough to keep anybody coming. My legs tremble as I slowly reach the floor, still holding the mirror. Cums staining the floor and the pants I am wearing. I look at myself back. So pretty…I look so pretty. I can feel Papa’s hand stroking my cheek as he kneels down. As if he could read my thoughts he said those words aloud. 

‘’Such pretty Nun you are. So lovely.’’ Panting and trying to get myself back to reality, I smile at him before he picks me up slowly like a little child and makes our way to the bedroom, where we make our sinful love again.


	3. Car Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride home after a tiring show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to the lovely Georgette who helps me with this

The black Audi starts to rock as he penetrates me. The rain hits the lake shrouding our moaning together. It was hard, I grip against the head of the leather seat as Acchan tries to go deeper in every thrust. How did I get in this situation you ask? Well, let's start from the beginning.

Poor Kyo was trying to walk home after a late show, my outfit in the bag he was holding. Out of luck Acchan saw him and stopped the car, decided to give him a lift. I was so happy to see him that I took over this blonde man's body again like I did almost every night. The drive was smooth and slow, the interior smells just like his him. I smiled as he decided to stop at a 24 hour store by the road to buy some things.

''Would you like anything? I'm gonna buy a few things before we go home.''

''A lollipop maybe'' I gave him a sly look. Teasing him.

He smiles and leaves the car engine on for me. The windows are tinted and some smooth jazz was playing. I unzip my bag and took out my clothes. So lucky for me~ Kyo doesn't usually take home his costumes but to my luck, he kept this one at home. I took off my pants and this time wore a fishnet socks instead, accompany with the 2 inch black boots. The skirt, mesh shirt , leather gloves and to bring it all complete, the headdress. I waited for Papa and stare out the car, gazing into the shop. 2 cans of beer and what I think to be a box of cigarette. He handed his money and waits for return before he thanked the cashier and walked out.

He opened the door and return to the driver's seat, giving me a pleasing smile as he looks at me. Happy to see me in my usual look. Usual...for him that is.

‘‘Got a candy for me?'' I asked cutely, smiling and blinking like an eager child.

''Oh sorry, I forgot. How about mine instead?'' He rubs his thighs and gave me a suggestive look.

''I wanted a strawberry flavour, yours isn't that right?'' I teased him. He giggles at my humour and starts to run his hand to my thigh instead.

''But it's still delicious, yes?''

Ah that look in his eyes, like a tiger patiently waiting for its prey. I know I am that prey and how I love to be eaten by this tiger.

‘’Maybe a cigarette instead.’’ I try to delay the offer. I wanted to touch him now but perhaps I can tease him a bit more.  
He hands me one and lights up for the both of us. Smoke filled the car and Papa rolls down the window a bit on his side, just enough to let the smoke out but not for me to be seen.

‘’I’ll tell you what, be a good Nun for me tonight and I’ll buy you a lovely dinner.’’

He tries to bargain with me.

‘’Pretentious’’ I smile and exhale the smoke in his face.

He sighs before continue ‘’Awh, come on. I promise. Anything you want.’’ He caresses my thighs again.

I giggle a bit ‘’ well not in front of this kombini for sure. If you wanna have sex in the car why don’t choose a deserted place? you exhibitionist…’’ The smoke exhales from my mouth as I stare at him.

‘’Kinky~ well I do have a perfect spot’’. With that, he hits the pedal and the car starts moving again.

‘’Thanks~’’ I switch the channel around, trying to find something else rather than jazz, out of the corner of my eyes I see him brushing his hand on his thigh. 

Oh Acchan…

‘’I wanna play~’’ I turn my attention to him, massaging his crotch and unzipping his pants.

‘’Ahh, go on then. Have a little fun’’. He smiles and gazes at me for a moment.

The traffic wasn’t much and the ride was smooth in his glamorous car. Acchan takes a long route to oh god knows where his manhood fills my mouth as I try to finish him off.  
Oh the slow moaning and grunts as he tries to focus. He pats my head slowly 

‘’Good…good Nun’’.  
Teasingly I bit the tip, looking up at him as he chuckles. A shot of precums I taste as he takes a turn.The car hits a bump as he curses a bit, shoving him more inside me.

‘’Uhm!’’ Hits the back of my throat quite hard.

‘’Sorry about that’’ He pets my head slowly.

I bit him again before licking around the tip. That always finish him off. Hot fluid fills my mouth as I take it in. His deep moan hits me as I smile, taking his manhood off from me with a string of saliva leaving us.

‘’I knew it wasn’t strawberry flavoured.’’

I sit back up against the leather cushion, wiping my mouth as a smirk escapes from him.  
We arrived at a quiet lake, a popular hotspot for young couples up to no good.It’s a nice spot I must say even though you can’t see the stars, probably polluted with all these urbanisations going on, I clearly enjoy the bright neon lights more.

‘’Here we are’’

The seatbelts snap back as he turns to me, clearly waiting for his ‘prize’. I yawn a bit, seems like I’m a bit tired perhaps from the show earlier.

‘’I’m getting hungry and you didn’t buy any for me’’

He grasps my hand, caressing my leathered fingers slowly. ‘’ Sorry, I do have beer though. Maybe we can have dinner after second round?’’

I sighed, deliberately wanted to annoy him. I am hungry. Hungry for him.

‘’You sure you can handle it, old man?’’

He crawls to my seat slowly topping me. His gaze penetrates as he smiles down on me.

‘’Oh, Don’t underestimate me. My sweet Nun’’.

Oh how I’m weak already. His low growls as his hand slip in underneath my skirt, caressing my raging boner as I pull his collar and kiss him hard. Droplets of rain hit the nearby lake and the hood of the car as I scratch his back. Papa…I want to feel you.

‘’ Mmh…please…’’ 

The metal clanking as he unbuckles my skirt and takes them off. My fingers wander around his crotch, feeling his member coming alive in my hand. Grabbing my thighs, he held them up before sucking my hole.

‘’Aahn, yes!’’ 

The car rocks a bit as he tastes me off greedily. Oh how ecstatic! Holding on against the head of the cushion . Oh please…I want you inside me!  
As if reading my thoughts, Papa looks back at me, he sets me low enough for him to spit and rub on himself.  
I nod, my face already red and sweating as he inserts the tip slowly before going inside me.Arching my back a bit with a moan, he starts to hump me dry.Oh so warm and hard!  
‘’How do you like it? Your Papa inside you’’  
Pounding harder against me as I try to speak, engulf with the high feeling and the sound of rain hitting the metal hood.

 

‘’ Aaaah, y-yes...! Papa, motto...!! Motto... aaahn~ ‘’ 

‘’ Oh Nun! ‘’ Precums stains my body as he gets aggressive. I could feel his pulsing member slamming my prostates. 

‘’You like it don't you? You whore ‘’

I nod in response, moaning as hard as I can. 

‘’Aaahnnn, Papa...! own Iku...! Aahn, papa...!!’’ 

So close, oh so close to euphoria. 

Shaking as I cum, his hot cock inside me as he fills me up again. A long moan fills the car as we both finishes up. His grip still tight against my skin. So much…so much of him inside me…  
A kiss reaches my kiss before Acchan position himself back in the driver’s seat.

‘’How was that for an old man?’’ 

Catching my breath slowly as I lay there still

‘’P…pretty good.Can we have the third round at home, maybe?’’

‘’Oh, of course.’’

A low grumbling was heard inside the car, possibly louder than the rain and our panting itself.

‘’awh, I’m craving for hamburgers’’

Well, that surprises him.

‘’ ham…burgers?’’

Grabbing another cigarette from his pocket and the lighter, I light another one before continue ‘’ I don’t know…maybe a giant one, like a Big Mac and a milkshake?’’  
Acchan looks at me for the longest time before bursting out laughing.

‘’Alright, Mc Donald it is then.’’

The car engine restarts before Papa drives to the nearest McDonald outlets. Ordering through the window drive-thru Papa parks the car on the side before we indulge in our meals.  
Oh taste so good, everything tastes good after a good sex.

‘’Wow you’re really hungry.’’ Acchan sips his coke as I munch on my burger.

‘’Fuck, I still have all your cum in my ass’’  
‘’Now now, we’re eating here.’’  
I swallow my burger while glancing outside.  
‘’Didn’t see you complaining when you eat my ass.’’  
The loud slurping as he finishes off his drink. I can hear him giggling a little.  
‘’ I can clean you up later.’’  
Slurps.  
I finish up my milkshake and burger, Papa grabs for the strawberry ice cream sundae. He took a spoonful and attempts to feed me. I show my tongue instead and he smudges some on me.

‘’naughty~’’ Acchan exclaims as eats the rest. 

It’s my turn to stare at him, memorising his features. The jawline, that lips and oh those eyes…I couldn’t help but blushes a bit. Papa turns a bit at me giving me a sweet smile. 

‘’You look...really good like that’’ 

‘’ Me...?’’ 

He brushes my cheek, slowly caressing it and gaze deep into my eyes.   
Oh how I’m in love…I love him so much.

‘’Sweet...sweet nun’’ A kiss on my cheek before we return home to his place. With a full tummy and my fatigue catching up my gaze starts to blur.

‘’Let’s go home’’

‘’Okay…Papa…’’


	4. Backstage Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I start to notice those things he did...it wasn't what I thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this short side story. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And thank you for reading it

Dim

A red light surrounds the room like a veil.

A few brushes and makeup palettes on the floor.

‘’you sure don’t mind making a mess in the dressing room, Papa?’’

The same panting and whines as he takes me on the dressing table, facing the mirror illuminated by the side lights.  
The same pretty, sweaty face of mine as I smile at Atsushi trough the reflection. 

‘’ Oh I intend to make as much mess as I can, baby’’ He slaps my thigh and lifts me, landing me back on the coffee table.

‘’Ah!’’ I whine and place my legs on his shoulders. His eyes… they weren’t the usual. There was some sort of darkness illuminates his face as he smiles at me.

‘’ you like that? You slut.’’ He leans forward, one hand still holding on to my thighs while the other reaches for my neck instead, slowly choking me. 

‘’P…papa, it hurts…’’ I let him place his weight on me, everything started to blur…are those stars I see at the corner of my eyes? 

‘’Hurts? I thought you like this, Nun. I thought your bitch ass could take some pounding from me.’’ 

His words of insults hit me again between whispers, murmurs and groans. Images of people before him that I had my fun started to take their places where Atsushi is. Kaoru, Die…Kai, is this what death feels like? My death feels like? Between euphoria and the ghosts of people I’ve fucked lingers around?

‘’you’re nothing, you’re just a toy. Another onahole I can play with’’ He grit between his teeth as his nails claws in deeper into my flesh.

I came to orgasm first, spurting all over his stage outfit. 

‘’ You dirty little whore’’ His grip tightens around my neck as I came, spurting my semen all over him. After a few pounds, he started to fill me again after…why I think I lost count did I? Finishing himself all over me, he releases his grip and stands back up, letting me have a few breaths before tugging my head. 

‘’You spoil all over me, clean up your filth.’’ He said in an annoyed tone.

‘’Yes papa.’’ I went in close to his crotch and lick his leather pants where my stains reside. Kissing and licking it all clean while looking back up at him expecting a smile. A slight grin but…it feels so empty this time. 

‘’Is…everything alright Papa?’’ I mutter back at him after I finish. He places his hand on my head and gave a little pat.

‘’I’m alright…you better run off now. I don’t want anyone to see you here’’ He turns the other way and fixes his collar. 

Slowly I sit back up, grabbing my pants and rubbing my neck. I mutter a goodbye but just a nod from him as I went out the back door.

I wouldn't bother changing my clothes after all that, I walk through the streets like it was nothing. It was rather cold tonight, perhaps it's going to rain. The stares are usual for me, always seems to arouse me when I do but this time…I feel filthy.  
I start to think about those words he said to me. Are there all just wordplay that he uses while we fool around? But his eyes…they’re different this time. It’s not his playful chuckles like I used to hear. It’s very intimidating…am I really just nothing to him?

I hug myself as I quicken my pace…where should I go after this? Where am I going now exactly? The gaze from the side watchers is growing…I don’t know what to do-

‘’Kyo?’’ I heard a familiar voice calling, calling something that I’m familiar.

‘’Ky- Nun wait!’’ The steps growing faster and I turn around to see who it is.

‘’Toshiya?’’ I gaze in surprise. There he is with a blue turtleneck, checker scarf and a coat trotting slowly at me. He has a bouquet of flower in his hand and a sweet smile on his face.

‘’Nun, it’s a surprise to see you! What are you doing out here? It’s cold tonight.’’ Toshiya said gleefully and before I could answer his face changes and he starts to caress my face.

‘’Is something wrong? You look terrible’’. His warm hand covers my cheek and wipes my tears. Why…I didn’t even notice that I was crying. 

‘’I’m alright Pup. What are you doing here? Picking up flowers at night?’’ 

He smiles and looks at the bouquet for a while ‘’ Oh! I had a quick photo shoot with a magazine and they let me keep some flowers. Here’’. He hands it to me. The red roses together with white tulips reach my hand. ‘’I thought you can have it’’ He smiles till his eyes crescent. It’s adorable.

‘’Oh Pup…thank you, dear.’’ He took off his coat and covers me before holding shoulders and we start to walk. Slowly I lean into him and smell the bouquet. Ah, it’s so sweet. 

‘’Have you eaten? If you haven’t then I can cook for you later.’’ 

‘’Totchi sweetheart, there’s no need for that. We can have a…quick McDonalds if you don’t mind?’’ I ask him. His arms over me as it suddenly starts to snow.

‘’Oh! Look at that. I think it’s alright if we grab a bite at McDonald's. Big Mac?’’

I nod in reply ‘’and a milkshake’’. The snow falls slowly on us. For once it wasn’t as cold as before…It could be because…I look back up to Toshiya, he guides us slowly while we walk to the nearest McDonalds. 

‘’You care…so much about me…’’ I mutter slowly hoping he won’t hear it. 

‘’Of course I do, you’re very dear to me. Besides than just Kyo…I care about you too, Nun.’’

I smile listening to that and hold on more to the bouquet of flowers. Now I know who to return home to. He’s right here beside me.

END


End file.
